


To The Stars

by EllaMorris



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Rosalina | Samus Aran, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, F/F, Mommy Kink, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMorris/pseuds/EllaMorris
Summary: A Rosaline X Samus AU MDlg Fic set in a small New England college town, where a young and awkward graduate student named Samus Aran developes a special relationship with her professor, Dr. Rosa Lina.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Princess Rosalina
Kudos: 9





	1. The Story of Two Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written since middle school so please go easy on me. This pairing is very special to me. This is a story about how Samus transforms form awkward and shy into the cool and confident woman we all know her as. Please enjoy.

This is the story of two women. This is the story of their love. A teacher and a student, and how they found comfort in each other's arms.

“Luma get down from there!” Rosa called out as her portly orange cat defiantly climbed one rung higher on her book shelf. “I'll get the hissy bottle!” She threatened, yet the cat was undeterred. Fumbling around her desk, Rosa found the bottle of compressed air she normally used to clean dust out of the keyboard and pointed it at the round tabby; pressing the button and letting out a loud hiss. Panicked, Luma hissed back and quickly jumped down from the book shelf, scrabbling when he landed before darting out of the room.

Rosa sighed and leaned back in her chair before looking around her home office, adjusting her blue rimmed spectacles. It was a brisk New England morning in late August and she didn’t have to get to campus for another few hours so she took her time with her breakfast. Two eggs, a slice of sourdough toast with blackberry jam, and some potatoes were to eat, with a small cup of grapefruit juice and a mug of green tea with milk and honey to wash them down. While eating she checked the weather on her phone, looking at upcoming nights that would be ideal for setting up the telescope. 

Ever since she was a small child, Rosa had a love of space. In fact, love was putting it mildly; it was an obsession. At age 5, she begged her parents for her first telescope so she could better see the moon and planets. Growing up, her entire room was full of glow in the dark stars, posters of far-off planets and different rockets as well as models of the solar system, and her most prized possession was a silver necklace with a small chunk of meteorite at its center.

The obsession continued through adolescence into adulthood. She went to college to study astrophysics, was a straight A student all the way though her master’s degree, and even ended up getting a dream job with NASA. She had one goal, one thing she lived for, to see the earth from outside it’s atmosphere. Yet it was not to be. It had been 10 years since she left the space program. Now in her late 30s, she was about to start her 3rd year teaching astronomy at the highest level. It wasn’t where she wanted to end up, she wanted to end up on the ISS, but she couldn’t complain that much. It was a good job, and she got to share the subject she loved so dearly with the next generation of astronomers and astronauts. 

After finishing her breakfast, Rosa left her office and checked on Luma who was now sleeping in his basket by the window; having long since forgiven his mom for making the scary snake sound with that thing she keeps in her desk. She went to her bedroom to get dressed, agonizing on what would make the best first impression on her students. She ended up with a pair of kakis, a soft blue blouse, (light blue was her favorite color) and a tweed jacket, just to scream “College Professor”. Next was doing her make up and styling her long blonde hair. She wore it the same every day; swept back on one side, with some golden fringe covering the opposite eye.

“See you tonight, Luma.” Giving her sleeping cat a kiss on the forehead once she was ready to leave for the day. Then it was just a short drive to campus and before she knew it, the first day of the semester was truly underway. First day classes were always easy: introduce herself to her students, go over the basics of the class, and marvel at how adorable the freshmen in her astronomy 1001 class were; most of them were truly living on their own for the first time. 

Her morning classes were both undergraduate ones, which she was fine with. They were simple lectures; the aforementioned 1001 class and a more advanced, class. The latter was nice as there were fewer students, and some she even remembered from last year. It wasn’t until the afternoon that she had her graduate level class. 

It was about 15 minutes before said class and Rosa was waiting in line at the small coffee shop on the first floor of the science building to get a chai latte to get her through the second half of the day. That’s when she saw her for the first time. She was standing in line a few spots ahead of Rosa. She was thin and tall, dressed head to toe in blue. Thin would imply she was lacking curves, but that very much was not the case. Her hips flared out in a beautiful way, leading to long, athletic legs. She wore a blue cotton hoodie with a cartoon of Cookie Monster on it, blue jeans and even blue Chuck Taylors. Around her shoulder was a brown leather book bag, and she had a pair of big, metallic blue headphones on her head. Rosa idly wondered what she was listening to. Probably something you have never heard of Rosa concluded. The woman was blonde, just like the professor, with her hair in a long pony tail that went down her entire back, with two bangs free to frame her face. She had her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie as she looked around the coffee shop.

She was taking the building in as if it was the first time she was there. And, well, considering that Rosa hadn’t seen her before it very well could have been. Rosa couldn’t really get a read on her exact age only that she was younger, but what she could see was the young woman’s natural beauty.

Narcissism much? Rosa thought to herself as she tried not to stare at the woman’s stunning features. She looks just like a younger version of you.

Yes, she did. The woman in the blue hoodie looked like Rosa, just with more youthful features and a more awkward posture. Rosa pondered if it was weird to be checking out someone who looked so similar to one’s self. She decided that it indeed was, and tried instead to focus on getting her latte and soon enough the young woman she had been staring at had gotten her order and left. 

The line was taking forever and by the time Rosa got her order she knew she was going to be late for class, it’s okay, you’re the professor, you can get away with it. She reassured herself. Hot drink secured, she made her way into the building’s main hallway and beelined for the elevator, when she heard a voice call out in her direction. 

“Hey Ma’am…” It was the woman from the coffee shop, waving a hand in Rosa’s direction. Her giant headphones were around her neck, and she was holding her paper(cardboard?) cup in one hand and in the waving hand: a piece of white paper. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” Rosa asked, looking at the other woman curiously. They even had similar blue eyes although her own were more pale while this girl’s were like pools of sapphire. She was well… she was really cute. But like all women Rosa found cute, she was sure this one was straight, or taken, or most likely both. When she got closer Rosa realized that this woman had a good 3 inches on her, which was saying a lot as Rosa herself was not short.  
“I’m so sorry, but can you help me? I can’t find my classroom.” She handed Rosa the sheet of paper, that turned out to be class schedule. “It’s the 2 o’clock one, I’m really running late.”

Rosa moved the schedule a bit until it got into focus with her eyes, and tried not to smirk. Of course, it was the class she herself was late to. “Yeah, you can follow me, I am actually going to that one myself. Guess I’m late too.” She admitted, politely handing the paper back to the young woman, who looked quite relieved by her luck in finding someone else heading her direction. The elevator arrived and the two women entered it. 

“I’m Samus by the way.” The woman identified herself as the two rode the elevator to the fifth floor. She awkwardly shifted to slip the paper schedule under the arm with the coffee cup so she could offer her hand to Rosa. “This is my first year at this university.”

“Oh well welcome, Samus. Where did you go to Undergrad?” Rosa asked, looking up at the other woman curiously, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. The professor taking note of how soft the woman’s hands were. 

“Georgia Tech, what about you?” Samus asked curiously, there was a certain naïve awkwardness in the girl that Rosa honestly found kind of cute…. or really cute for that matter.

“Me?” Rosa asked, a little taken aback. She thinks you’re a student too the professor realized, deciding to go along with it, and have a little bit of fun with the taller woman. “CalTech.” She answered, truthfully but leaving out small details like ‘when’, before pausing and then turning to Samus to ask “Do you think this professor is going to be any good?”

“Oh! Do you not know about her? Her name is Dr. Lina, I read her bio on the university website, she used to work for NASA! She is the real deal!” Samus said enthusiastically. Rosa nearly choked on her tea. That was not what she expected the woman to say. She had never heard of a student googling her before class and honestly, she was extremely flattered. 

Rosa was proud of her work at NASA, despite being passed on for any missions to space despite everything she did, and having someone seemingly fan over her was both kind of cute and awkward at the same time, a theme that her conversation with Samus seemed to be developing.

“Do you know what she looks like?” Was Rosa’s obvious question.

“No, for some reason her faculty page didn’t have a picture. And I wasn’t gonna be a creep and look for like her Facebook or anything.” Samus explained as the elevator reached the top floor of the building. The two got off and Rosa began to lead Samus to the classroom.

“Do you think she’ll care we’re late?” Rosa asked, trying again to hide her cheeky grin and doing a terrible job at it. Luckily Samus seemed totally unaware, instead a nervous expression formed on her face at Rosa’s question.

“Oh god! I hope not! I really would hate to make such a terrible impression! She's way too cool!” Samus mumbled, biting her bottom lip in a way that Rosa was honestly eating up. She decided to tease a little further as the two walked on. The classroom was basically on the other side of the building.

“Well guess you shouldn’t have gotten coffee, she’s probably going to see that and think you care more about having something to drink than her class.”

“That’s not fair, you got one too!” Samus whined, pouting a little in the most adorable way.

“Yeah well, I am not trying to be teacher’s pet. I didn’t google the professor’s achievements before class to get on her good side.” Rosa pointed out. She was a horrible tease and Samus’s awkwardness just seemed to goad her on all too well. “Anyway, we’re here.” She said as the two arrived outside room 512B. “After you.”

=====  
Samus worried her lip, looking down at the pretty woman from CalTech. She was right, this super cool professor who had worked for frickin’ NASA was going to think that she didn’t care about the class all. She was so stupid for getting her hot chocolate, and now she was going to have to work extra hard to make a good impression. 

Nervously, Samus opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside. It was an extremely small and intimate room, with less than a dozen desks, and of course all of them were taken except two right in the center of front row. All of her new peers were already sitting with their laptops out so she quickly scurried over to sit down in one of the desks, hunching over and trying to make herself seem smaller. 

Her eyes followed the woman from CalTech as she followed behind her, expecting the woman to come sit beside her. At first, she thought the two had made it in time as the professor didn’t seem to be there yet. That was until the woman she had walked in with moved behind the lectern and cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“I’m sorry I'm late students, line for coffee was ridiculous. Samus here…” The shorter blonde woman gestured right at her. “Can confirm that.” Samus’s cheeks flushed bright red and she quickly looked down at her desk. The realization suddenly hit her, the woman she had asked for directions from wasn’t one of her cohorts, it was the class’s professor. 

“S-sorry…” Samus mumbled, trying to distract herself by pulling her ThinkPad out of her book bag. And she knows you googled her! She definitely thinks you're a creep! Samus couldn’t help but think as she watched the woman at the head of the classroom.

“It happens, I was late too.” The professor tried to reassure as Samus watched her pull a MacBook out of her bag, open it and placed it on the lectern. Samus didn’t buy it, the professor had brought up the whole thing about being late to start with. “Anyway, my name is Dr. Rosa Lina, and this is Extragalactic Astronomy. Now you are all graduate students, from what I understand some of you are working on your masters and some on your doctorate. If this is your first class in graduate school, first off welcome and second, I want you to know…this is very different than anything you have done before. This is going to be a lot harder, there is going to be a lot more reading, and I am going to expect each of you to contribute in a major way.”

Dr. Lina continued. “Now you are all here because you have a passion. And I am excited to see each of you share that. Let’s start by going around, introducing ourselves and talking a little about what we are passionate about. Let’s start with you.” Lina pointed at a young black-haired man in the back row, wearing a yellow and blue polo shirt. 

“My name is Ness….” Ness went on about himself for a bit as well as his goals with the class and his dream to work for SETI studying extra-terrestrial life. Professor Lina seemed quite impressed, before pointing to the person next to Ness, and one by one until it was Samus’s turn. She realized very quickly that other than Professor Lina, she was the only woman in the room. When it got to her turn, she nervously stood up and cleared her throat. 

“Hi, um, my name is Samus Aran. I am from Zebes in Montana, it’s a small mining town that no one has heard of. I‘m studying for my PhD in Astronomy. I went to Georgia Tech, where I graduated magna cum laude with a degree in physics and my dream is to be the first woman to land on the moon! I don’t even have to walk on it, I just want to be there!” Samus felt herself getting excited as she said her dream out loud, hoping that it might impress her professor and make up for being so late.

“A noble goal, Miss Aran. Very good.” Dr Lina said, giving a small nod of approval as well as a quick grin. “Alright, let’s go over what I expect from you all, and what this class is about.”

The rest of the class went well, Samus even got to answer a few questions and win some praise from Dr. Lina. Just as Samus had guessed, she was really REALLY cool. She seemed so collected and adult, and she really knew her stuff. Before she knew it class was over and she and the rest of her peers were dismissed. Samus quickly grabbed her bag and made her way out of the classroom. As she was walking down the hall of the fifth floor, a voice called out to her.

“Samus was it?” Ness was waving her down in a similar way to how she had waved down Dr. Lina.

“Yep that’s me.” Samus said, “I really liked your story by the way…. I think SETI is awesome. I guess it always makes me think of Contact with Jody Foster.”

“That's the movie that inspired me.” Ness boasted, as the two walked to the elevator. “Do you live far from here?” The short blond-haired man asked.

“Oh I actually, ummm…. I live on campus.” Samus admitted.

“A grad student living with the freshmen? Really?” 

“Yeah well…. it’s really convenient and the room is already furnished.” She explained, brushing some of her blonde bangs to the side.

“I see…. well, you know, if you ever want to study together…here let me give you my number.” Ness said as he pulled out his phone, the two swapping numbers before he added. “I would love to tutor a woman as cute as you.”

“Oh, ummm…” Samus frowenef and looked down, “Thank you but just a heads up, I‘m like gay. But thank you, it’s still nice to hear sometimes.”

“Oh really? That’s funny. My mom is a lesbian too…and so is my first girlfriend….and my roommate….” Ness explained with a wide silly grin. “I seem to just be the lesbian guy!” Samus would laugh, and the two would talk a bit more, getting into some fun discussion about pop culture and sci-fi books before saying their goodbyes. He seemed like a really sweet guy, even if the ‘beautiful’ line was a bit creepy. There was a guy in every class, every year who would ask her out. It was a curse of being a woman in STEM, but he took the ‘I’m gay.’ conversation really well. So maybe he would be a good person to study with.

Samus would make her way to the campus housing, stopping in the dining hall to have a slightly funky tasting cheeseburger, some onion rings and a Sprite for dinner. As she ate, she thought about the fact she was living in the dorms, eating from the school café. It was nice, she didn’t have to worry about things like cooking, or finding furniture, or driving or really anything. And well, that was because she wasn’t good at any of those things. She had gone from living with her parents to college and then directly to grad school. And ideas about finding one’s own apartment, buying stuff for it, going grocery shopping, all of that overwhelmed her. And the fact that she had another four years to put off adulting while she focused on the one adult thing that she was good at, studying, was a nice relief. 

The 27-year-old never really felt much like an adult outside of academics, she always felt like she was pretending, and someone would catch on and say, “Nice try Miss, but it’s clear you are still just a child.” She thought about that word: Miss. Dr. Lina had called her Miss Aran. She was obviously someone who saw straight through Samus, saw right to her core of her and her failure to adult. She was a smart, sexy, professor who had worked for freaking NASA. She had probably been in Mission Control. She dressed in a fancy coat while Samus wore a stupid hoodie with a mustard stain on it. Samus knew that no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to adult as well as someone like that.

Having finished her below average burger, Samus made her way up to her dorm on the 11th floor. It was a simple one-person studio. She flicked on the lights, and looked around at the clean apartment, she had just finished unpacking the night before and this was going to be the cleanest it looked until she moved back home for the summer. At the front was a small kitchenette, with a tiny 2-person dining table, then a small sitting area with a cheap black couch and a large TV that Samus had hooked her PlayStation up to. On the other side of the room was a small desk with a reading light and Samus’s textbooks. Next three was a door to the bathroom with the largest student shower she had ever seen, and last was her bed, piled high with her stuffed animals that had seen her through every year of elementary, middle school, high school and undergrad, and would be with her until she was Doctor Aran, including who she was sure would be the first pterodactyl the moon, Ridley. She and Ridley had been friends since she got him when she was four and a half. (That was during her brief dinosaur phase that was quickly replaced by her space phase when she first went to the planetarium.) Above her bed was her prized position, a signed move poster for Aliens, featuring the sexiest woman to ever be ever, Ellen Ripley, carrying the young colonist Newt. 

Samus flopped down on the couch and turned on her PlayStation. She swung around as Spiderman for a good while, before finally pulling out her phone and looking at the notifications. She had a notification on her .edu email from a Lina, Rosa with the subject line: Did you forget your Laptop? Samus panicked as she realized what had happened, she quickly got up and ran to her book bag, frantically opening it up to find that indeed, her ThinkPad was missing. She needed her laptop, she had to write up a statement of purpose by Wednesday for one of her classes.

She quickly opened her phone back up and touched the email from Professor Lina. It read:

Miss Aran,

Did you leave your laptop in the classroom? It’s a black ThinkPad. I want to make sure to get it to you. I will be at my office in the college of science until 5:00 if you want to come get it.

I hope you enjoyed the class.

Regards,  
Dr. Rosa Lina PhD  
Department of Physics and Astronomy  
\--  
Samus looked up at the time, fuck, it was 6 PM. She quickly started tapping out a response.

Hi Dr. Lina,

I am SOOO sorry. Yes, that is my laptop. There isn’t by any chance you are still on campus? I live in the dorms; I can run by and get it right now. I am so so so sorry. I must have left too quickly and forgot it :(  
My phone number is XXX-XXXX if you want to call me. Please let me know the best way for me to get my laptop back.

Samus  
\--  
Samus quickly turned off the PlayStation, got her hoodie back on and stared at her phone. She paced back and forth, biting her nails as she waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, 30 minutes later the phone rang, it was a local number so Samus quickly picked pressed the accept call button and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” She said nervously

“Hey, Miss Aran? Is this your number?” Came Dr Lina’s voice.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Samus answered, shyly. “I'm so, so sorry about this.”

“Look, I’ve got your laptop, it’s in my car. But I’m not on campus. Do you need it tonight?” Samus gulped, and thought for a moment. She needed to get writing on that statement of purpose and she promised her parents she would video call them to go over how her first day went.

“Yeah, I really do.” She admitted, feeling guilty. “I umm…can I meet you somewhere?”

“Sure, I’ll be at Triangle. It’s a bar on 4th street. Can you meet me there?” Dr Lina asked. Samus quickly opened the Maps app on her phone and saw that a bus leaving in 20 minutes would drop her off just outside Triangle. She confirmed that she could make it, and told Dr Lina that she would be on her way in just a bit, before hanging up with an embarrassed sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, I hope you enjoyed my little interpretation of these two. It's going to be a bit before we get to the NSFW times, but they are coming and they are hot! (At least I think they are ^^;;)


	2. Triangle

“So how is Lu?” Rosa asked as she leaned over the felt topped table, lining up her pool stick with the white cue ball and that ball with the orange striped one, followed by a “Damn it!” when said cue ball totally missed the stripy one, bounced off the bumper and landed in the side pocket. A perfect scratch.

“Are you sure you don’t want a handicap, professor?” Daisy teased, emphasizing Rosa’s title before collecting the cue ball and positioning it on the table between the diamonds. “And he’s good as always. We are still planning that trip to my home town. Although I still swear her is more married to that brother of his than me…Like I thought it was cute when he started calling me princess, until I found out he picked that up from said brother.” The brunette explained with a sigh, before effortlessly pocketing the solid blue ball and moving on to pick her next shot.

“See, I am more the one to be calling a girl princess…. I think it’s sweet, I will have to remember that one.” Rosa admitted wishfully as she watched Daisy sink a second ball, “Now if only I could find said girl to call princess.”

“Maybe it would help if when you went to the gay bar you didn’t keep dragging your straight friend along who has said multiple times, she sucks at being a wingman.” Daisy teased good heartedly before finally missing a shot and heading over to the table to grab her mug of beer. “So how was the first day of class? Any specifically bold minds that plan to go where no one has gone before?”

“Mostly just nervous freshmen and the odd arrangement of grad students. There was one girl who is starting on her PhD who stood out though. Actually, going to be meeting her here in a bit. “Rosa said, before accidently pocketing the black eight ball instead of the green striped one she was aiming at. “God fucking….!” 

“That’s game!” Daisy hollered, walking over to pat Rosa on the back, “And meeting a student after class at a gay bar? Scandalous, isn’t that against like…. I mean there has got to be a rule against that right?”

“It’s not like that!” Snapped back the taller, blonder woman, scowling at Daisy. “And you would be surprised, that there actually isn’t anything in the Uni’s rules about such things, consenting adults can do what they want, it’s just…. not exactly looked favorably on.” Rosa knew this because during her second semester of teaching a nervous freshman asked her out. “Anyway, its honestly nothing like that. She just forgot her laptop and well… if she is going to be in my classes for the next four years, I think it’s the least I could do is be friendly with her. She seemed so nervous, which was only partially my fault, so I thought I would offer her support…women in STEM have to stick together. Although I'll admit I did have some fun teasing her early today for reasons unrelated to the laptop.”

“Always the type to take young cute minds under your wing…. you are terrible at hiding it, professor.” Daisy said as she finished off her pint.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Rosa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, do you want to rack the balls up? Maybe I will finally take up that offer for a handicap.”

“Nah, if I stay any longer that will mean more beer, and that will mean not being able to ride home, and that will mean taking an uber, and that will mean a pain in my ass tomorrow.” Daisy admitted as she slipped into and zipped up her orange motorcycle jacket and picked up her similarly orange helmet. “Look, I’ll cover tonight’s tab if you promise to at least try and flirt with one girl tonight, deal?”

“I don’t know that sounds a suspiciously like effort….” Rosa playfully whined, “But fine. Just get me another cider…you know I am even more useless without something in my hand.” 

Daisy obliged, going to pay off the tab, before returning with a glass of the local New England fancy pants organic blueberry cider that her friend was in love with. After saying their goodbyes, the professor found herself alone in the noisy bar. She made her way over to a booth and sat down, eyeing the room for someone she could strike out with and fulfill her promise to Daisy.

Minutes passed, and Rosa found herself alone with her thoughts. She didn’t know why it was so hard for her to flirt anymore. She said it was because she would just get shut down, but that wasn’t the truth. Rosa was actually pretty good at the whole game of it all, but it just felt so pointless. She could find another girl, one that was cute, and easily end up screwing her brains out. Or she could probably get someone’s number, and even start an unsatisfying relationship with them. Or she could try online dating again. There were plenty of ways for her to find companionship.

While she complained about having no one, the actual issue is that she knew no matter who she met, the relationship wouldn’t meet her needs. Needs she had long since given up on and resigned herself to living without. It just wasn’t worth being in something where she would walk around with someone when there was a huge component missing. It’s not like she hadn’t tried to find it. She went to meet ups, she had a profile on a website that catered to what she was looking for, and she had tried to get it to work with past relationships. That didn’t go well.

Honestly, Rosa was surprised she got as far with her most recent ex as she did. She got her into a lot of thing, and to try a lot of things. Well, she had some experience with the lifestyle before she started dating Rosa. But Rosa helped the woman nose dive into the depths of it. And they had fun. Lots of fun. But Rosa always knew what she truly wanted was more niche. But her ex surprised her again; when Rosa finally had the courage to ask her ex to try it…. her ex said yes.

And it was glorious. It was everything that Rosa ever wanted. Except it wasn’t. It wasn’t right. She knew her ex wasn’t into it. She knew she was just going through the motions, trying her best to make Rosa happy. And while Rosa was thrilled that her partner was so willing to try, but she couldn’t make the woman she loved keep doing something that made her uncomfortable. 

Rosa’s mind went back to that night. There are no words that strike fear into a significant other greater than four. Four very specific words that will cause your stomach to free fall, your mind to race to every horrible outcome, and for your heart to sink. Because those four words, were never good. Those four horrible, horrible, words meant the end of everything good. Rosa could hear them in her head now: “We need to talk.”  
“Ok….is everything okay, bun?” She remembered asking only to be told by her ex to not call her that.

“It’s this…. it’s this thing we’ve been doing. I can’t keep it up…it’s weird. I’m sorry I know what it means to you, and I am totally fine with your liking it, but to me it’s weird.” She started. Rosa remembered the tears welling up in her love’s eyes, “I don’t want to…I didn’t want to tell you. Because I thought I could do it, but I can’t. I don’t want to yuck your yum, but it’s really not for me and it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Okay so it’s a hard limit.” Rosa said, she remembered how her heart plummeted when she heard that but she was understanding, she didn’t need it. She just needed her love. “All of it? All of it makes you feel bad?” She tried to clarify. 

“Yes, all of fucking it. It’s weird Rosa, and it makes me feel fucking stupid.”

“Okay, it’s okay… so we just file it under not for your and we go back to how things were, we honestly never have to think about it ag- “ 

“No.” Her ex cut her off. “This changed things, you can’t just act like it didn’t happen. I see you different now. Shit changed, and it can’t go back. I’m sorry…. but I don’t think…. I don’t think I can keep this up anymore. I liked a lot of the stuff we did, and I saw you…. I saw you as this larger than life, this great in control, powerful woman….and it made me melt. But then you introduced this new stuff. And that changed things, Rosa. It changed things. And I can’t see you like I used to. And I don’t think I can be with the person I see you as now.”

Her ex was drunk at the time, but Rosa didn’t begrudge her for it. She didn’t begrudge her for any of it. She understood her ex’s perspective. She respected it. And she respected the break up that came the next day. No, Rosa wasn’t mad at her; she was mad at herself. She was mad at what she felt like she had forced on her ex. She was mad at herself for breaking the status quo and for being greedy. And while her ex tried very hard to convince Rosa, far more than she needed to, that there was no shame in what she asked her to do, that it was just not for her, Rosa still felt overwhelmed and embarrassed and guilt about her desires and how it had cost her a five-year long relationship.

Her ex was a good person though, and she did get through to the not yet professor that she wasn’t a freak. That it was actually a pretty common kink, and that there was probably someone out there for Rosa, just not her ex. They ended up parting on positive terms and to this day they are still on each other’s Christmas card lists. As far as Rosa knew, she was still dating that guy who seemed to never speak. Rosa had thought it was just a rebound, but it ended up lasting. And Rosa was happy for her, truly.  
But it was at that point when she gave up on finding the thing she wanted. Yeah, her ex was right it was a common kink but after posting several personal adds on kink websites, and getting many less than appealing responses, and a horrible one-night stand that Rosa still regrets to this day, she officially gave up.

The sound of the Next Generation theme coming from her phone snapped Rosa out of her reflection. Quickly the professor picked up the phone and accepted the call.

“Hello?” 

“Ummm…Dr. Lina? It’s Samus. I’m outside the bar, where are you?” 

=====

Samus looked up at the neon sign for Triangle as she stood on the brick sidewalk in front of it, holding her phone to her ear. It was an old building in the old part of town. Her eyes moved down to the windows, where she noticed several pride flags hanging. There was the standard rainbow one, the one with the baby colors that meant pride for transgender people and an asexual pride flag. Samus liked that one; despite not being ace herself, she thought it was the pretties of them all. But there was a fourth one she didn’t recognize, it was blue, black and white with a red heart. She made a mental note to google it when she got home.

But there was no question about it, this was a gay bar. Dr. Lina had asked Samus to meet her at a gay bar. Was Dr. Lina gay? Occam’s Razor said yes. Did she know Samus was gay? Probably not. But her new professor was gay! And worked at NASA! Seriously this must be the coolest person ever. 

“I’ll be right out; my car is parked around back.” Dr. Lina informed her. And sure enough, a few minutes later the shorter woman emerged from the bar. “Hello Miss Aran.” She offered, “Find the place okay?”

“Yeah, the 12 gets off right down the street…. “ Samus explained, pointing at a bus shelter. “Umm…. thank you for doing this, doctor. I really…my dads always said I would lose my head if it wasn’t stuck to me.” 

“All dads say that, come on let’s get you your laptop.” Rosa led Samus back behind the bar to the parking lot, pulling a pair of car keys from the pocket of her professor-y jacket and clicked the button causing the lights of a parked pastel blue car to light up. It was frickin’ Corvette. This woman just kept getting cooler and cooler. 

“That’s a really awesome car!” Samus admitted, blushing a little as Dr. Lina opened the passenger door and pulled out the carbon black laptop. She noticed the professor smirking as she returned to her, locking the car.

“So many of the Apollo crews drove ‘vets. I will just say I was inspired.” Came Dr. Lina’s response, handing Samus the laptop. “Sadly, I live only 10 minutes from campus, so I don’t really get to really have fun with her.”

“I umm…don’t drive.” Samus admitted, a bit embarrassed as she slipped the laptop into her book bag. “But thanks again….”

“No problem, Miss Aran.” Dr Lina flashed a very genuine smile, “When does the bus back get here?”

“Oh, not for another 45 minutes.” Samus replied, looking at her watch to confirm. 

“Well, I am not going to let you stand outside for that whole time, come on let’s get you a drink.” Dr. Lina said. Samus wanted to protest, she hated drinking, but Dr. Lina had been so nice to let Samus meet her here that ended up she nodding and following the woman back into the bar.

The second the door to Triangle was opened, Samus was struck by the loud noise of Diana Ross’s I’m coming out playing at an absurdly loud volume followed by the strong smell of beer and booze. Samus stuck close to Dr. Lina as she nervously followed behind her. The bar was packed and considering it was the first day of the semester that made sense, but it still felt a bit overwhelming. The main room of the bar was filled with several high-top tails with people standing around them and a long oak bar with even more people filling the stools. There was no doubt that it was a gay bar now. Most people were paired with people of the same gender. There were a few obviously trans people, and even some hairy men wearing leather. Dr. Lina lead on, past several pool tables and up a flight of stairs that ended up leading to a roof garden. It was a beautiful august night; the stars were shining and there was a nice cool breezing blowing through the hot summer air. Dr. Lina finally stopped in front of a small metal table at the corner of the roof.

“What do you want to drink, Miss Aran?” Dr. Lina asked sweetly as the two sat down on the chairs. “it’s on me, but I can’t guarantee it will be top shelf.”

“Oh, just a Sprite.”

“Oh, come on girl, you just finished your first day of grad school, get something fancy. Party a little.” Dr Lina coxed. Samus felt herself blushing again, she tried to think of something fancy.

“Umm Okay! How about a Shirley Temple?” Samus said enthusiastically. The look on the professor’s face was a bit hard to read. She seemed surprised, but beyond that she couldn’t tell if Dr. Lina was endeared by the order or embarrassed. 

“Alright, one Shirley Temple for the future astronaut coming up.” Dr. Lina turned to head to the bar on the roof. Samus’s eyes followed Rosa as she moved. She watches her hips sway and fixated on just how much confidence and maturity the woman exuded.   
‘She is really pretty’ thought Samus. To be fair, Samus thought a lot of women were pretty. But she didn’t have much luck with them. She had had a few relationships over the years, but none that ever lasted. The last one ended over two years ago around finals week of her junior year.

“I made sure they gave you extra cherries.” Dr. Lina said as she returned, placing the glass of clear and red fizzy liquid in front of Samus before sitting down with her own drink, something a deep, almost opaque blueish black. “So, you want to go to the moon? Have you always wanted to?”

“As long as I remember, my dads told me I was obsessed with space and stuff when I was really little. They showed me footage of Neil’s walk and when they asked me what I thought and apparently, I said ‘I’m gonna do that!’. They found that adorable.” Samus explained, taking a sip of her sweet drink.

“So, you have said dads, plural, twice now. Your parents were gay?” Dr. Lina inquired.

“They adopted me when I was 3…. I never really knew my biological parents. I did keep my family name…so its Samus A. not Samus C.” Samus answered.

“They raised a very intelligent daughter.” Dr. Lina said softly. “That probably explains why you were so cool meeting at the town’s gay bar.”

“Oh, I would have been okay with that even without them.” Samus replied happily. “I mean I actually didn’t know it was a gay bar. But ummm…being gay myself.” Samus blushed a little.

“Good to know.” Dr. Lina said, as she took a sip of her own drink. The two would talk for quite a while, Samus even deciding to take the next, next bus. (She texted her Dads to let them know they would have their video call tomorrow) Dr. Lina was so cool, she was super passionate about the same things Samus was, she knew almost every sci fi reference she made, and despite the fact she believed the blasphemy that the original Alien was better than the sequel, Samus felt extremely comfortable talking to the woman. They even talked about politics, and the struggles of being a woman in the scientific community. But what Samus really wanted to know was about the professor’s time at NASA, and to her credit Dr Lina answered everything she could that wasn’t classified. 

It was about 10 minutes before the bus that Samus insisted she had to leave on when she started feeling a bit weird. She first noticed it when she turned her head, and the room seemed to sway a little, and then, bam a sudden wave of intense nausea hit her. She gripped tightly at the table and tried to steady herself.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Lina asked, a look of concern coming to her face rather quickly. “Miss Aran, do you need me to call you an Uber?” 

“I umm…feel really sick.” Samus admitted as she felt her stomach do a backflip. “I think I need…” She started before gagging a little, “I need to…bathroom.” 

“It’s just at the bottom of the stairway.” Dr. Lina said, still very concerned, “Don’t forget your bag.” 

Samus couldn’t think of the bag, quickly getting up and sprinting across the roof and down the stairs She made her way into the bathroom, burst through the large handicapped stall door, and fell to her knees and in front of the toilet.


	3. Home

Samus had been gone for quite a while, as Rosa sat at the table, keeping an eye on her student’s laptop as she worried. ‘She probably thinks you drugged her’ came a voice in the professor’s head. She of course didn’t, but that was what this looked like. She had asked her to come here, convinced her to get a drink, and then left her to get said drink, but the worry for if the girl was okay was far stronger than how it might have looked. A pit in her stomach was quickly forming.

Rosa looked down at the street below, seeing the bus that Samus had needed to catch, the last bus of the night, pull away from the bus shelter. She was keeping an eye on the exit of the bar in case her student left without coming back for her bag and the laptop inside it. But no, people filed in and out, but none of them were the rather distinctive blonde. More time passed, and the worry in Rosa’s stomach grew more and more.

Picking up Samus’s book bag, Rosa made her way over to the roof bar, singling the bartender over. The bartender was an extremely androgynous pink haired woman with a large red bow in her hair. 

“Do you need another Shirley Temple?” The woman asked in a very low voice. “I saw you driving in here so if you order another cider, I am taking your keys.” 

“No, umm the girl I was with…. she wasn’t feeling well and ran off to the bathroom. She’s been in there for 25 minutes. Could someone go check on her?” Dr. Lina inquired. A look of true worry on her face.

“Why don’t you go check?” Came the bartender’s curt response.

“I would but…I umm don’t think she would want to see me.” The Professor admitted.

“Yeah sure, whatever.” The pink haired woman said with a heavy sigh, going to let the other bartender know where she was going before heading downstairs.

Rosa paced back and forth, biting her lower lip as she waited for the androgynous bartender to return. She kept taking steady breaths. Samus was such a sweetheart, and the fact that she wasn’t doing well almost broke Rosa’s heart. She had to push down her urge to take care of the girl. The little things about Samus were adorable. The nervous wiggles, the way she ordered a Shirley Temple instead of something more grown up, how she lit up like a puppy whenever Rosa said anything about her career before teaching. 

“She wants you to come down there.” The pink hair woman told Rosa when she returned just a few minutes later. “She said it’s food poising…. She sounds pretty bad.” 

Bad? Oh, the poor girl. Rosa quickly thanked the bartender (Who simply shrugged her off) before quickly heading downstairs, taking them two at a time before pushing the door to the bathroom open. The smell of sick hit her nose immediately, followed by the sound of someone wrenching from the back stall. Oh, that noise tore Rosa’s heart. When she heard Samus finish throwing up, she made her way to the back stall and knocked on it with her knuckle.

“Miss Aran? Are you alright hon?” She asked in her concerned tone, trying to sound comforting. “I’m here, hon.” 

“Dr…Dr. Lina?” Came Samus’s shaky voice. “I’m sorry…I dun feel good. I fink it was the burger I had.” Her voice was small, almost like childish baby talk. Rosa took note of that.  
“Nothing to be sorry for…. May I please come in?” Rosa asked in her best calming voice and when Samus agreed, she slowly pushed the door open slowly. Samus was on the floor on her knees, holding her head over the toilet, she looked extremely pale. “Oh sweetheart…” She walked over to the younger woman and crouched down by her. “Do you need me to call an ambulance?” 

“Not for food poising…” Samus mumbled, looking up at Rosa. There were tears running down her cheeks, most likely from gagging and throwing up. Rosa just wanted to pull the girl into her arms, and hold her but instead she simply reached a hand out and started to rub circles on the back of Samus’s hoodie. 

“Ok. What about an uber home?”

“I umm… can…” Samus started to ask something, before blushing a little (It was good to see color returning to her face) and looking away. “Nebermind…uber is kay.”

“Honey, ask for what you need.” Dr. Luna coxed. Still rubbing her palm around the girl’s back.

“Can…you take me back to my dorm? I don’ think I can make it from the uber to my room on my own.” Samus whispered, looking rather ashamed of her request. Rosa couldn’t help but smile. The fact that Samus trusted her like that, the fact that she wanted Rosa to help her get home safe, it felt nice.

“Of course, are you ready to go now?” Rosa asked, “Do you feel any more coming up?”  
“I ready.” Samus said in that adorable baby talk. 

Rosa reached down and took a hold of the woman’s arm and helped her to the feet, before extending her foot to flush the toilet. The taller woman leaned on Rosa as the two walked, and despite the fact that Samus was indeed taller, she felt small and fragile in Rosa’s arms. An intense desire to protect the sick woman flooded through Rosa’s mind. She made sure to get a bag from the bartender in case Samus needed to throw up again on the drive home. 

Very gently she helped the other woman into the passenger seat of the Corvette before going around to the driver seat. She deposited the woman’s book bag on the seat next to her. 

“What building are you staying in?” Rosa asked softly. Samus answered with the largest dorm building, the one with the dining hall where she probably got the suspicious burger. The campus was not far from Triangle but Rosa drove as slow and smooth as she could, not wanting to upset Samus’s stomach more. Luckily, by the time they pulled into the guest parking spot the sick bag didn’t need to be used.

The professor helped Samus out of the car and followed her instructions on how to get to her dorm. The smell of the dorm building instantly took Rosa back to her undergraduate days. She hadn’t been in student housing in a long, long time and it was honestly very surreal. The weird name tags on the door, the bulletin boards, the noise of kids partying, and the atmosphere as a whole, it all flooded her with nostalgia. 

“Do you want me to come in, sweetheart?” Rosalina asked when they got in front of dorm room 1104. Samus blushed at the question. “Everything ok?”

“I like when you call me sweetheart…no one eber called me that before…an’ please come in.” Samus mumbled. The comment about being called ‘sweetheart’ brought a very genuine smile to Rosa’s face. She watched as Samus fumbled with her key card for a good half a minute before taking it, and unlocking the door herself. 

Dr. Rosa Lina lead Samus into the dorm, switching on the light before placing the book bag on the couch and turning to look at Samus. She was still extremely pale and woozy looking, and there was throw up on her Cookie Monster hoodie. 

“Oh hon, your jacket is messy…. can you take it off so you don’t get your sheets dirty?” Rosa asked, causing Samus to do something that both surprised and endeared Rosa to her. She lifted her arms up over her head and stared at Rosa expectantly. She wanted Rosa to help her take it off. Of course, she didn’t say no, she tucked her fingers around the hem of the cotton fabric and pulled it up and over her head revealing a grey undershirt. “There you go hon, let’s get you in bed.” 

Rosa found the laundry bin in the closet and put the sick stained hoodie in it before leading Samus to the full-sized bed. She marveled at the mountain of stuffies Samus had, and brushed some of them aside so she could pull the sheets back.

“Can you hand me Ridley?” Samus asked in her small voice.

“Which one is he?” Rosa asked, causing Samus to point at a purple plush pterodactyl that sat beside her pillow. Rosa took the toy and with the utmost care handed him to Samus. (one must handle all stuffies with extreme care).

“Tanks…. Ridley likes you, Dr. Lina” Samus said with a little giggle before crawling into her bed. Rosa smiled and pulled the covers up over the girl, tucking her into bed.

“Get some rest, and text me when you wake up. I want to know if you are feeling better. I’m going to put your trash bin by the bed if you need to get sick. Goodnight, Miss Aran…. sleep well, and don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Rosa said, fighting the urge to kiss Samus on the forehead. “Goodnight Ridley.” She added, before leaving and turning off the light.

On the drive home, Rosa thought a lot about Samus. She was the most adorable thing Rosa had met, and she tried not to let her mind wander to the antics of Samus when she got sick. But there was something there…the way she coped… It didn’t matter. Samus was her student, and she had probably crossed way too many lines that night. She would have to have a conversation with Samus the next time she saw her, and it would be a hell of an awkward one. 

Rosa made it home to a loudly whining Luma, who she quickly fed before doing her nightly rituals and heading to bed. As she laid in her pastel blue sheets, she suddenly felt very lonely in her bed, something she had not felt in a very long time. She wanted to feel someone pressed up against her, she wanted to hold them, to whisper to them, to promise to protect them, and to sing them asleep. The yearning pulled at Rosa’s heart as she drifted off to sleep.

=====

It was amazing how fast Samus fell asleep, something about the way Dr. Lina tucked her in like that…. just knocked her out. She was never one to really remember her dreams, but this night was an exception. While the exact details of the dream slipped away second after she woke up the next morning, she vividly remembered that Dr. Lina featured prominently in the dream. She remembered sitting on her professor’s lap while she brushed through Samus’s hair, and she remembered how incredibly safe she felt in the dream. She was shorter than Dr. Lina in the dream, she remembered the older woman practically towering over her as she sat in her lap. But it was not in a menacing way, it was more protective, like the feeling that when she was close to the professor, nothing could hurt her.

It was still dark when Samus woke, she was holding Ridley close to her chest as she lay on her back under the warmth of her bedding. Slowly she rolled onto her side to look at the small digital clock beside her bed. It read 6:38 AM. Her morning class was over three hours away, but she felt awake enough that she knew she couldn’t fall back asleep. Blearily, she looked down at Ridley who seemingly looked back up into her blue eyes. 

“Dr. Lina was really nice…. I should text her to let her know I feel better….” Samus proposed to the stuffed dinosaur, “I dunno what it was about how she helped me but it made me feel all safe cared for.” She ran a thumb across Ridley’s fuzz, before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Samus had always been a morning person. It drove her dads nuts who were much happier sleeping in late. Adam Chozo was an on-call technician for data centers and kept late hours, having to sometimes address problems to a mission critical server in the middle of the night. His partner and Samus’s other father, Gabe, was an EMT so he also was up late a lot of nights.

Samus walked over to the couch, finding her book bag and pulling out her phone and scrolled through her notifications. Her dad Adam had texted her letting her know it was okay to call the next day and hoped she was making friends. Next were a few school emails including an invite from Ness to her and the rest of the class to a recurring study group, then there was a push notification informing her that she could get a free cup of coffee (Eww) with breakfast at her favorite fast-food joint, and last was a text from Dr. Lina that read:

Miss Aran, please text me when you are up and if you are feeling better. Don’t worry if its super early, text anyway. 

Samus looked at the message curiously. She kinda had hoped the professor would have called her sweetheart again, but that was probably unprofessional for her to call a student, and she probably only did it the night before because she pitied how bad Samus was doing. She probably made the professor super uncomfortable asking her to take her home. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how the Professor treated her the night before it almost felt….it almost felt the way Samus imagined it would feel for a mom to take care of her.

Like she told the professor, Samus never really knew her birth parents, including her mother. And while she was extremely close to her fathers, she always noticed that their bond was a bit different than how her friends shared bonds with their mothers. She often wondered what it would be like to have a mother. It would probably have made something easier like shopping for her first bar. Gabe had taken her and was totally not helpful despite his good intentions. She had to later go with one of her classmates to get something that actually fit. Not that she begrudged her dads for not getting things like that, she loved them so much that it ended up just making her laugh looking back but she did really wonder what it would be like to have a mom.

Her fingers had been tapping out a response on autopilot as she thought about having a mom. She looked down at what she had typed:

I’m up and I feel much better. :D Thank you so much for taking care of me last night! I am sorry you had to do that :( I promise I am not such a big fuck up as that normally. You are really nice though, thank you Dr. Lina <3

Samus stared at the heart at the end, she seemed to have typed it without thinking about it. She quickly double tapped that backspace key and replaced it with an emoji of a smiling one and pressed send. Sighing gently to herself, she placed the phone on her table and went to the bathroom. She was still wearing the clothes from the day before minus her favorite hoodie. Damn it. Now she needed to do laundry! Laundry was such a pain. She had to pack up all her stuff and go to the basement of the dorm, and there were always people using the machines, or people who would forget to take things out of the machine. Okay it wasn’t that bad but somehow starting to do it always seemed like a huge effort.

Samus stripped down and emptied the rest of her clothes in the hamper before going to take a shower. While she washed through her massive amount of blonde hair, she thought back to last night one more time. Before Samus had thought about how amazing Dr. Lina was, but now thoughts of how she acted flooded into her mind. It was more evidence to her that she truly hadn’t figured out how to be an adult, and when she found herself doing bad, she got even worse at it. Her baby talk for one. That was something that drove her fathers crazy, and the fact that she only did it when she was near freaking out made it even worse when they would try and correct her on it. Then there was how she introduced Dr. Lina to Ridley. She, a grown woman, had told not only another grown woman but her graduate level professor that her stuffed toy liked her. What was she thinking? God, what if Dr. Lina thought Samus had like problems? She was obviously mentally developed, but she might seem like she had some sort of emotional stilt. 

The anxiety of that raced through her mind long after she got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She decided to dress as adult as possible, putting away her cute baby doll t shirt with Tom and Jerry on it, and instead grabbing a plain red blouse and a fancy brown woven cardigan that her dads had gotten her for her birthday. They always seemed to buy her very boring mature clothes instead of her prefered silly cartoon attire, possibly a less than subtle suggestion that she needed to, again, grow up. She tied her hair up in a pony tail as always before grabbing her phone. It was a few minutes past seven now, and there was a message from Dr. Lina.

Thank you, Miss Aran. I do want to say that I am terribly sorry for how I acted last night. I crossed several boundaries in asking you to go to Triangle as well as asking you to join you for a drink, and calling you things that are not okay for a professor to refer to their student as. That was extremely inappropriate and I am deeply sorry, especially if I made you uncomfortable. If you would like, I can speak with your advisor about transferring you to Dr. Olimar’s class.

Samus’s heart did a high dive at the words. She had made this awesome professor feel like she had hurt her. That was the furthest thing from the truth, and the fear instantly made Samus feel both guilty and small. She felt wetness forming on her cheek, taking the phone she ran to her bed and flopped down on her belly, grabbing Ridley and pulling him close to her chest.

“Why am I such a mess up Ridley?”Samus asked her toy, burying her teary face against the stuffed toy as she sobbed. “I didn’ wanna make Dr. Lina feel bad! If I wasn’ stooped and ‘membered my laptop none of this woulda happened and now she doesn’ wanna be my teacher.” She cried to Ridley for a good few minutes before it stuck her. She was doing it again; she was acting like a god damn child instead of taking responsibility for her actions and fix this. She took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself. 

What could she do though? She could of course just say that she didn’t think Dr. Lina acted inappropriate, that she actually really appreciated it, and that she very, very, VERY much didn’t want to transfer to some other professor who was no way as cool as Dr. Lina. But the more she thought about it, she knew that the professor deserved more than that. She deserved to really know exactly how she felt. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened up her messenger app and took a deep breath.

I have a bunch to say, can I email you?

Samus waited for only 20 seconds before the professor’s message. 

Yes, rosa.lina2401@Koopamail.net

Samus felt her stomach growl, as she stared down at her phone. She had thrown up her dinner last night, and she honestly felt a bit light headed. She needed to eat, and as bad as it made her feal for leaving the professor hanging she started to feel cramps of hunger, so she tapped out a message:

Ok, I am going to get breakfast and think about what I need to say. I am NOT mad at you. You DID NOT do ANYTHING wrong. I LIKE you.

Samus picked up her book bag, and nibbled on her finger nail while she waited to see if that was okay. 

Go eat. Breakfast is important. Be careful, don’t want to get sick again.

Samus giggled at just how Dr. Lina was still trying to look out for her. She headed down to the dining hall and started composing a rough draft in her head. Breakfast tasted much less funky, she had some orange juice with a bowl of frosted flakes and a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese. She liked the dining hall; it was big with giant windows that overlooked the campus. She watched students go to their early classes, or sit outside and study in the morning breeze. The campus wasn’t the biggest, and watching student life calmed her nerves. 

Samus would scold herself for getting so distracted before finally opening her mail client. She typed in the professor’s address, stared at the blank page for a few seconds, and then began pouring her heart out to the woman she met the day before.

It would take a good hour to finish the email between scraping the whole thing and starting over twice, editing and making sure she really should go through with it. Once it was finished, she read over it one last time, took a few deep breaths, and clicked send. It was out of her hands, and it was up to Dr. Lina how she responds

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, I hope you enjoyed my little interpretation of these two. It's going to be a bit before we get to the NSFW times, but they are coming and they are hot! (At least I think they are ^^;;)


End file.
